ForceCast 323: Rebels, Rumors, and Story Reels
Star Wars Rebels premieres tonight, and to prepare you for the show, we share our thoughts on its hour-long debut, Spark of Rebellion. The big story this week is the bonanza of Episode VII rumors ranging from characters to sets to story lines -- plus a massive report that, if true, would upend the face of Star Wars as we know it. Then, Spencer Brinkerhoff III joins us to discuss "Crystal Crisis on Utapau," the four unfinished episodes of The Clone Wars that Lucasfilm recently released. It's a show spanning movies, television, and more, and you won't want to miss it! Guests *None Show notes *The HoloNet **''Star Wars Rebels'' premieres tonight! USA Today has an exclusive clip of an upcoming episode where Kanan duels the Inquisitor, plus comments from Dave Filoni and the voice actors behind the series’ main villains. You can also watch the press conferencefrom the Burbank, CA media junket, featuring Dave Filoni and the five main actors. C-3PO and R2-D2 were there too! **Making Star Wars reports that Phil Tippett, the visual effects engineer who created the chess board monsters on the Millennium Falcon, is back working on another one (in stop-motion, not CG!) for Episode VII. **John Boyega and Daisy Ridley have both deleted their Twitter accounts. **A source tells Jedi News that the premise of Episode VII is somewhat different than we’ve heard before. **The spoiler section (don't worry -- we put this at the end of the show!): ***Daisy Ridley lives on a desert planet in a makeshift home built out of an old, broken-down AT-AT. A small ship is in its garage and downed TIE fighters lie nearby. ***Remember the AT-AT foot in Abu Dhabi? ***The ship in the garage of Ridley’s character’s AT-AT dwelling is used for salvage. She also uses the creature in the TMZ set photos to haul an X-wing. ***The Greenham Common set is for a landing area that will have large communications equipment added with CGI, while a second, densely-forested set will serve as a “pirate’s cove” with Rebel ships docked in a Yavin-like temple. ***Max von Sydow’s character is an old man with an “ocular viewing device” covering one eye and a cybernetic leg. It is implied that he will give the heroes some information about a “rare weapon” when they bring it to him in a bar. ***The movie will feature a pivotal scene where Daisy Ridley and John Boyega’s characters inspect a lightsaber they found, surrounded by a new silver-and-red astromech droid and a dark-skinned alien wearing a robe and a headcloth. ***If this last rumor is true, it will be the biggest thing to happen to Star Wars in decades. (Warning: This is a gargantuan rumor. Proceed accordingly.) *Discussion **ForceCast Clone Wars Roundtable co-host Spencer Brinkerhoff III joins us to discuss The Clone Wars Legacy story reels, "Crystal Crisis on Utapau." *The Comlink **We read an email from Chris about the musical cues in the existing films reoccurring in the sequel trilogy. Significant quotes *Quotes go here.